Movin' On
by EosAphrodite
Summary: Where does Gil go when it's time to move on? Please r/r


Disclaimer: We all know who these characters belong to so I'm not going to waste my time, except to say any similarities are entirely intended and not coincidental. Hopefully they do stay in character. Also any similarities to fics already written are entirely coincidental and unintended. I do not plagiarize or steal ideas.   
  
AN: Thank you to Allie-wan and Angie for their encouragement and beta-ing skills. And to all others for their constant uplifting comments. The song is Movin' On by Rascal Flatts and can be found on their debut cd. It's a great song, cd and a great group. Ok, I think that's all. Happy reading.  
  
  
  
I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on  
  
  
Gil Grissom sat on the hood his Tahoe, watching the wind rush over Lake Mead. He listened to the birds and the water lapping at the edge of the lake a few feet from him. It was so peaceful here and at this moment in time, Gil needed peace. His life was changing, leaving him with a feeling of falling from a precipice, of loosing control. It was a feeling he wasn't used to and wasn't quite sure how he felt. It was terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. Not all that different from the times when he rode the roller coaster to unwind, but during those rides, there was still a measure of control. Gil had always maintained tight control. It was vital to him, in his professional and personal life.   
  
He enjoyed his life. It was familiar and with few surprises. Gil had learned from an early age to be cautious of surprises, a lesson that had been cemented through adolescence and young adulthood. He had come to terms with his life, and the lack of 'personal stuff' as she had once phrased it. 'If only you knew Catherine,' he thought to himself. He had put any personal feelings aside when taking this job, but gradually came to realize that his co-workers had become his family. He would never be the same without them, nor was he the same with them. Somewhere down the road, his friends had changed him, pulled him out of his self-imposed exile. One person in particular with her quick wit, her beautiful smile and her absolute refusal to allow him to remain locked away emotionally.   
  
I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on  
  
He had kept telling himself that in order to be successful in his job, he had to keep himself apart, to not have a personal life. He had to maintain distance from those who wanted to pull him closer. But he realized that while distancing himself from others had perhaps, made him more successful professionally, it had devastated him emotionally. And he was tired of living the life he had made. He now had the opportunity to create a new life and he would be an utter fool to let the moment pass him by. All he had to do was reach out, grab hold of it and never let go. But he was afraid. He was terrified of being hurt again. But he was more terrified of letting the opportunity go.  
  
I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone  
I'm movin' on  
  
Gil turned and looked at his Tahoe that was loaded down with personal belongings. It was now or never. Suddenly the drive back to Vegas seemed interminable. If he started now, he could be there by 9, less than an hour. But that hour would feel like a lifetime, and yet he knew it would be over before he knew it. Gil turned his gaze back to the lake, breathing in the air one last time. He watched a hawk fly low over the lake, searching for food. He climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. Gil gazed once more at the lake, then turned the Tahoe around and drove off towards Vegas. He never looked back. There was no need, he was moving on.  
  
I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't   
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on  
  
He stood outside on the front porch, waiting for her to answer the door. He was nervous and he knew he shouldn't be. This was what he wanted; this was what was right. He held his breath as he heard the chain rattle and the door opened. Blue eyes fastened upon his and the door opened wider, bidding him entrance. Her hair was pulled back in a haphazard ponytail, her clothes indicating that she had been cleaning the house.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd get here." Her voice was soft, inviting. She stepped back and watched him walk through the door, noting his nervousness.  
  
"I took a little detour," he said by way of explanation. He gazed into her eyes, reading her thoughts. He knew her as well as he knew himself. Reaching out with his left hand, he caressed her cheek reverently. Reading the question in her eyes, he nodded his head in the affirmative.  
  
Catherine's eyes lit up and she smiled at him, winding one arm around his neck, pulling him closer. Just before her lips touched his, she whispered "Welcome home Gil."   
  
Gil lost himself in the kiss and her enveloping presence erased any doubts he may have had. Gil Grissom had come home; life would no longer wait for him.  
  
I'm movin' on  
I'm movin' on 


End file.
